Hidden Secrets
by Ctulee06
Summary: I was pushed away by my father to leave with my mom when i little. Now i'm back in forks to go to a college i never heard or applied to. What will happen will Bella accept the imprint or will Jake force her to?
1. Chapter 1

All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just love playing with them.

Thanks to Wolves Rules for helping me get my title write and structure worked out.

Thanks to Noin for betaing this for me. I love both of you.

Chapter 1

I thought I had the perfect life. I have a mother and father who I adore me. Parents who would never cheat or leave each other but I was wrong. Mom and Dad who I adore. I know they do but at the age of ten Dad started to act strangely. He didn't hold or touch mom like he used to. When he got home after work, he would made up excuses to leave again. Mom cried a great deal because she was alone a lot and I tried to comfort her but that didn't help. She called Sarah Black who is my best friend Jake's mom and they talk and she is a little better. Jake was five years older than me. Let me explain something to you. Many things happened when I was little. I never said a word. I have this gift of knowing what going to happen next but I didn't understand it.

Leaving the only home I had ever known when I was five is not what I thought it would be. Finding out what the reason my dad had to push me and my mom away from him. From what I remember, Dad was very persistent in and trying to get us out of La Push. He kept saying that if we stayed here, I couldn't leave and we wouldn't have the happiness he thought we deserved. So that's why me and mom and I left to go to Florida with Phil.

It was the middle of May and I received an acceptance letter from the University of LP saying I have a full ride scholarship and I'm to report for orientation the first week in August. I wrote a non-acceptance letter but I never sent it because something was telling me I should go even though. I never sent an application to this school, but I did to others and did not get in to any other college. So I sent a letter off saying that I accept and would attend their school.

Three months later here I am on the way to the airport to go to college. My dreams are coming true and I feel free. On the plane, I sat by the window and started to think, I'm doing this for me and getting away from mom and Phil while they are having a baby it will be for the best. The plane landed in what seems to be Washington State. I must be dreaming. I checked my letter to see if have any address on it and guess what it didn't. I got off the plane and saw was I in Forks. Oh no! I shouldn't be here. I started to get this feeling that someone is watching me. As I grabbed my luggage, some men who looked huge walked over to me and said. "Are you Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Yes I am, but I liked to be called Bella." I replied

"Well, Bella your being escorted to college." The man said.

"Why?" I asked scared.

"We do that for all our students," he said smirking.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Embry and this is Quil. We will be in your classes from here on out."

This is giving me the creeps. Oh well, I guess it won't be all bad.


	2. Welcome To LP

Hey everyone thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorite story addition. It really means something to me that you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forgot to review .

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I went with Embry and Quil and we were met by a black limo. Embry opened of the car door for me. However, Quil got in first, followed by me and that left Embry in the other side of me. Embry called to the driver, "Mike" and said "we are all here, let's go." I have to admit I was a little anxious and worried. I was wondering what have I gotten myself into? Who has someone pick up students they don't even know. This is the way the head of the college wanted it. We came to a stop in front of broad iron gates. What was with the gates? I thought. Mike the driver opened the gates using a security code. Secrecy is there goal here. I wonder why?. Once we passed inside the gates, they close. I noticed the scenery was nice, the building seem to be huge from the outside with three stories. We pulled into a parking area near the admissions office. Quil got out first and helped me followed by Embry. The air seemed to be chilly at this time. Normally the air is humid and I have a feeling something is going on. I noticed students walking around and by me; they seem to be all in a daze especially the girls. Huh maybe it's just me seeing things. I decided to take my mind off that. Embry and Quil escorted me to the President's office. They opened the door and we walked into the hall passing many doors. We stopped in front of of a door that had a plaque that read Billy Black President of University of LP in plated bold letters.

**Jacob's POV**

Here I am at The University of LP again for the second time. Why you ask? Because my father, is the president here. He wanted me to become a teacher however- I didn't want to become one. Dad told me many times "even though you have your wolf duties, you will find your other half here, have faith in me." So I listened to him went to college somewhere else got my teaching degree and got hired here. To find her and hope she will accept her fate is with me hoping for the best and if she doesn't accept I'll have to do it the hard way like some of the others. This urge inside to me to have what is mine is in full force and I will not stop until I find her here. I have Quil and Embry posing as students here to bring girls who are from different reservation. My dad had an arrangement that every new girl who is a Native American descent will go through my class to see if she is mine. I need to talk to him.

**Bella's POV**

The one named Embry walked me into the office.

"Hello, Ms. Swan." He said to me while putting his hand out to shake mine before taking a seat behind his desk.

"Hello, Mr. …?" I asked

"Mr. Black, Ms. Swan" Mr. Black said. I noticed he had tons of pictures of different wolves of different colors on the walls. I can tell he's into wolves.

"Welcome to University of LP." He said in a welcoming voice.

Before he could say anything else, I spoke. "I have a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." He replied while looking at me.

"If I didn't apply her, how did I get an accepted letter?" I asked.

"Well only people who are from a certain group are allowed here, we have lot of people that are born in certain areas on the US and when they turn 17 or 18 we send out an invitation and they come." Billy said.

I didn't understand that reasoning.

"But that still doesn't answer my …." Mr. Black interrupted me.

"I have your schedule here already printed for you and the keys to your dorm. Orientation starts at 3pm today. Therefore, you still have time to unpack your thinks and meet your roommate Kim Connweller. In addition, they are rules to abide by. They will be announced during orientation. I will be seeing you again Bella" I nodded my head to acknowledge that I understood. What did he mean he will be seeing me again and then called me by my first name, how rude.

I walked out of his office. Outside waiting for me was those two again. Uggh well they ever leave me alone. We walked down the hall to reach the door.

"Come, your dorm is this way." Quil said. As we walked down the stairs that I didn't know were there. I noticed a handsome man, looked to be in his 20s, russet skin, nice muscular shape walked by. I gasped for no reason. This cause the man to turn around to see what's making that noise and hid behind Embry and he laughed at me. The way the man eyes were going it was as if he was searching for something or someone and I saw how he was sniffing the air, how strange and started to head for the door again. Quil pulled me from behind Embry and aid "Come on, time's a wasting." We passed by four dormitories and finally reached my new so called home. The outside looked nice, green scenery was a sight to see. Embry walked be to my dorm room while Quill grabbed my stuff. We got onto an elevator and hit the 17th floor button. One the elevator dinged, we got off and walked to the left passing dorms, looking at numbers getting higher. After passing a few doors, I finally reached Room 1723. I got the key out of my pocket and opened it. I noticed inside that there are two sides of the room. The side that was decorated had a blue theme going. Blue linens, blue cover for the computers, blue was everywhere. That must be Kim's side. Her side was neat. I went to my side of the room and told both of them to put my stuff on the bed. They turn to before they left and said, "3 o'clock be there or we'll find you." Leaving me to dress up my room, I didn't say a word.


	3. The Tour

Disclaimer: All Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer of The Twilight Saga. Except Cara, she's mine. ;)

No copyright or infringement taken.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3: The Tour

After Embry and Quil left. I was left with my thoughts. What does that mean, "Be there or we will found you." I thought this was supposed to be a college, where you are able to make your own decisions, be able to explore new and exciting things or is it a daycare or something in that order. I arranged my pictures I bought from my stay in Florida. One picture was mom and I lounging in chairs in the backyard getting a tan. Another was when Mom, Dad, and I were happy together when I was little. I kept that picture with me at all times. To remind myself you can have a happy ending, if you are with the right person. Once the pictures were arranged on my dresser and on the table by my clock, and I looked at the clock and discovered it was 2pm.

The door opens and a girl walks in and puts her stuff down. I'm guessing she's my roommate. She looks like a nice girl with a wide face, mostly cheekbones, eyes that are too small to balance out her face and. has flat black hair. She turns around and notices me, "Hi, my name is Kim" she said shaking my hand and hugging me. After I was released from the hug, "My name is Bella." "Oh, I know. Everyone knows who you are on campus. There are no secrets here." Kim said. She looked happy to see me but for what reason could she have? She doesn't know me or seen me before. I'll have to ask her later. After introducing ourselves I found out also she also received a letter of acceptance and didn't apply but her parents did for her and that she would understand later. She told me she kind of knows the reason now. She told me while she was here earlier she met a man named Jared Cameron and instantly they became boyfriend/girlfriend. She told me her major is a homemaker. I thought this is just a business school, I guess I'm wrong. I told her about my life in Florida and left out La Push for a reason.

After that chitchat, it was already 3pm. I told her I have orientation I must attend or some people will come and get me. "Oh, I coming to." she told me. We grabbed our purses, paper, and keys to the dorm and closed the door behind us. We made our way to the elevator and waited for it to open. We get in the elevator and pressed the first floor button to go down. The elevator starts to move down but when ended up stopping on the 12th floor, door opens and a girl steps in the elevator looking cheerful. "Heading Down?" I asked. She said yes and begins to tell us her name. "My name is Cara Dickerson." "Hi Cara, my name is Bella and this is Kim," we shook her hand and the elevator stops on the ground floor and the doors open and we walked out into the foyer. There we were met by two guys who seemed to be waiting on us to arrived.

The guys called everyone to attention. We walked over to the group. It seems to be mostly a girls group here but there were two guys in the group. I looked and there were Embry and Quil waving at me. They waved and came over to where my friends and I were. "Hi Bella," both spoke. "Who are these two ladies?" Quil asked. "This is Kim" he nodded to her as I pointed her out. This is Cara I turned to my left to point her out to him but Quil was staring at her for the longest time, while Embry was just smiling throughout the staring. Cara looked scared and turns her head toward me but Quil had other plans in mind, so he got closer to her, took her chin in his hand, and turned her face back to him. I was about to say something about being in others personal space but was interrupted by Kim. "Bella, come on in were moving now" She said while looking at what was going on with Cara and Quil. Embry looked pleased that Kim got my attention.

Good Afternoon, my name is Leo and this is Marcus, we will be your tour guides today. We will tour some of our important places and go over the dos and don'ts of this University. Come this way, we will tour the single dorms that you will be staying in as new students. Next, we will tour the library, gym and some classrooms. Then we went to the dorms where couples and Teachers stay. We didn't go inside but no one is allowed there unless you have permission or invitation from them. Then he began to tell us about the rules.

No sneaking out of your rooms or gates when there is a curfew. You can't out of the gates, I'm telling you know, you must have the correct code.

No back talking or disrespecting or you will be dealt with by your _partner_ and you don't want that to happened.

Absolutely no secrets allowed. No secrets are hidden, unless it is very important. That will be determined by President Black.

No is a word that is not allowed by any teacher or higher authority.

"Any questions?" Leo asked. What kinds of rules are these? I have a question, just as I was about to speak, Embry put his hand over my mouth. I could hear Quil murmur to Cara, "Mine" in her ear. They were 15 feet from me. Something strange is going on here with these people. Embry finally took his hand off my mouth. Leo dismisses us to explore more or we could do whatever we wanted. Kim invited me for lunch with her and Jared. I turned her down and said that I was going to the dorm.

She said okay. Quil had other plans with Cara. I knew I couldn't talk to her. It seems Quil is very protective of her to let anyone get to close to them. Embry didn't like my answer to Kim's invite. While Embry wasn't looking at me. I busted out of the group and started walking to the dorm. While passing the teachers/couples dorm something made me stop and stand there. It was like something was pulling me there, for me to go inside. I finally got the strength to leave. I enter my room and on my bed was a note saying, "_I'm watching you honey, you are mine, love your husband_." I dropped the note on the ground and was gasping for air. I finally calmed myself down to pick up the note and think. How could someone come into my room, leave a note like this, and sign it as if I belonged to him. I'm going to have to watch my surroundings a lot better now, starting tomorrow. I have classes starting tomorrow. I got ready for bed. At went to sleep dreaming about what so special about the teacher's dorm.


	4. Honey I'm Home

Disclaimer: All Original Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer of The Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended. The rest are mine. Hahahaha.

Hope you enjoy this chapter explaining how our Jake feels about all of what is going on. ;)

_**Chapter 4: Honey I'm Home**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I was on my way to get something to eat when my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was my dad, it must be really important if he is calling me on my phone. I answered . "Hey, dad, what do you need?"

"I need to see you in my office, it's important." He said

I answer back. "Sure, I will be there soon and I also have something to ask you." I continued on my way to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat. The plate contains roast beef, potatoes au gratin and string beans, which isn't going to fill me up but it will have to do for now. I settled down at a table and began to eat thinking about everything, everything that is important to me. My family, the pack has always come first since we see if others as brothers for life. I finished eating, pick up my tray, and threw it in the trash.

After walking out of the cafeteria, I head towards my dad's office for this important meeting. I make my way to his building. As get closer to his office, I smell the most delicious scent I have ever smelt and I heard the most beautiful gasp but could not see the girl that made it instead I see Embry holding in a laugh.

The smell calls to me and my wolf. I'll ask Dad about that. Looking for the face that goes to the delicious scent was now my goal in life . "Mine" my wolf said in delight. Once I see her there will be no turning back. I nodded to Embry and Quil to give them the okay for doing a good job and entered through the door. I walked the hallway until I came to my father's door. I was about to knock but he interrupted and by calling "come on in, son."

I walked in and took a seat where dad had his hand pointing to. "What do you need to talk about Dad?" I asked.

"I need to tell you that Bella is back." Billy said seriously.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

Dad sighs and smiles. "She is your imprint, mate, and wife"  
>"How do you know?" I asked.<p>

"I knew since you were both little. The way you were there for her, the way you never let her be alone until her mother took her and left."

"If you knew why you did let her leave then" I said angry.

"I had no control over her father and what could do." Dad responded.

"Charlie's to blame then?" I stated angrily

"Yes, he is. He is the reason that Bella and Renee moved away from here, so she would not be stuck here like him or us," Billy said sighing.

"It's not his choice on whether or not Bella gets to leave or not, it's mine and mine alone. Did he know she is mine?" I said shaking

"Jake calm down, she is here now, waiting for you to come to her. Yes he knows that's why he was protecting her." Billy said.

I take a deep breath and this calm me because of the scent in the room. Heavenly and Delicious.

"Aaah, I see you're smelling Bella, she been here recently talking to me." Dad sounded smug.

"When will I see her?" I demanded, I really wanted to see her this minute but I knew I would have to wait.

"She is assigned to your class. So you will see her tomorrow." I could not wait, my wolf was straining to find her that minute.  
>"What is her room number?" I asked<p>

"It's 1723. Why are you asking for it?"

"I want to leave her a note, for her to know she belongs to someone, even if she does not know who."

"Good, she knows something is going on around here and she has this power she that doesn't know how to control yet but you will be able to help her with that." Billy said.

"Tell me about her childhood." I was curious.

"Well her childhood was good for anyone who wasn't paying attention to what was going on around them. Her teenage years were crazy, her mother and stepfather stopped paying attention to her and then they tell her they are going have a baby, she was not happy about the news. She wanted to get away for them, so we came up with a perfect opportunity to get her here, where she belongs."

"Is this all you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes, and remember she is human and you have to be careful with her" Billy reasoned with me.

I left my father's office but not before I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and walked out of the building towards my mates' room. I knew she would be out today for orientation and this was a way for me to get to know her by her room and her belongings.

Finally, I get to her dorm area. I walked in through the foyer passing some students. I heard a lot of unwanted whispers of how fine I am, "why not me", and "what I would do to him if I had a chance." I ignored them all and hit the elevator up button, walk inside, and pressed the 17th floor button. The elevator goes up and the doors open on the 17th floor. I walked down the hall until I reached room number1723.I used my dad's key which is now mine. I opened the door and I was overwhelmed with her smell of strawberries and cream. I knew which bed was hers instantly by her scent so strong overcome this side of the room. I studied the pictures of her and her family on the dresser. After getting my Bella fix, I sat down at her desk and began to write my note to her, I hoped to get her attention. I wrote _I'm watching you, honey. You are mine, Luv your husband. _ I put the letter on her bed, took a memento from her room, a shirt that read, "I like it hot," and closed the door. I decided I would not see her first reaction but her second one at class tomorrow. I can't wait to be able to see her again and tell her "Welcome Home". I went back home and went to bed and dreamt of Bella, being here with me, safe from harm. Where her and I could have a wonderful life together as a family.

A/N: Please Review So I know how i need to approve or how i'm doing. Thanks in advance.


	5. Classes, Strange Behavior, Oh My Part 1

**Thanks to my betas Noin/Mist**

**Thanks to my prereader and helper Jessica. Love All of you Girls!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning, gasping for air. The events of last night got to be a dream. The note, the rules and being watched by Embry and Quil, and this school. Laying here in this bed, here at this school is the reality I am in. I got out of bed, gathered up my toiletries, and went to the bathroom. I spent about 30 mins getting showered and dressed. I see Kim has returned.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked her suspiciously. Kim looked at me nervously, I just don't know why.

"I can't say." She says.

"Why?" I asked

"Private business, that's all I can say. Just leave it alone," Kim begged.

She went to the bathroom to get ready for classes. I just sat there wondering what was wrong with these people.

"Fine." I said. "For now!" I'm not going to let this strange behavior just go. I waited for Kim to come out the restroom dressed and ready to go. We grab our keys, paper, and textbooks and headed towards the elevator. We got into the elevator and made it to the lobby. We walked outside and pulled out our map to find out where we should go. The map looked complicated so we decided to walk while looking at it and bumped into someone. Kim and I looked at the person we bumped into and notice it was Cara, she looks different from last time I saw her.

I decide to speak up. "Hey Cara are you alright? Did you come home last night? The last time I saw you, you were with Quil," I asked in a concerned tone.

She stiffened up when I said his name weird. She looked between Kim and I and said. "I'm fine ,but I can't answer your other question." She said.

Kim seemed to understand that answer also and just nodded at her.

Something is wrong. This isn't the chipper Cara that I met on the elevator yesterday. It seems when a girl gets with a guy in this place she becomes secretive and isn't herself. Note to self, stay away from guys on this campus.

"Are you sure you are all right?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Kim seemed to be motioning to Cara to say yes, but who really knows, my mind could be playing tricks on me. They both seem to know what's going on and I am the only one in the dark, but I am going to find out.

I also did have this strange feeling like; something was going to happen today. I didn't like the feeling or what was happening here with these girls; I just hope that nothing happens to me. We started walking toward F building after finally finding it. Now the fun part looking for the classroom, a pun is required. We were all quiet trying to find the room number for class. After 20 minutes of looking, we find our room. We walk in and saw a couple of students already here. So we went to the back of the class and found three seats side by side there. Let the boringness began.

The students continue to walk in. I was still feeling anxious and worry about Cara's changes in her personality and how uncomfortable she is being around me now. Kim seemed to be fine with all of it. Once everyone was seated, the teacher walks in. I immediately dropped my jaw, my body was in overdrive, heart pumping, blood rushing to my face, couldn't breathe so put my head down from blushing.

The teacher begins to speak "Hello class my name is Mr. Black and this is Literature 101. I have a couple of rules and will pass out the syllabus as well." While talking about the syallbus he kept staring intensely at me. This just felt very strange to me. He goes over the rules and passes out the curriculm walking around the class, but he stops when he gets to my desks, he sniffs me and brushes against my arm. I am starting to panic but he seems to enjoy it." Class continued on and at the least 5 mins of class. I was called out. "Miss Swan I need to see you after class."

I gulped and said "okay." Kim and Cara looked like they knew what was happening. Class ended and they told me they would be down the hall when I'm finished. And here I am with Mr. Black alone.

What would he want with me; I mean it's the beginning of the school year. I try to focus on my breathing and try to keep myself together. He maybe creepy, but was so sexy it scares me.

"So, w-what do you need to see me about Mr. Black," I started. He went over to the door and locked it.

"Call me Jacob," he said never taking his eyes off me.

"Okay, umm Jacob", I said wondering when I can leave.

"You don't remember me do you Bella."He said squinting his eyes.

"No, I don't think so." I said looking at him closely to see if there was any familiarity.

"Jacob Black, we were best friends when we were little, until you moved," he said the last part with an angry expression.

I can't believe it, this is the guy I used to play with and followed me around where ever I went before Dad wanted us gone. "Yeah, I remember we use to play together when we were little. My have you grown!" I said suddenly feeling a little more at ease.

"Things have changed now." De said putting an emphasized on changed.

Suddenly, I became very interested at what he meant by that. "What do you mean by change?" I asked. He let out a small, but creepy laugh. So, much for feeling at ease.

"Let's just say I'm a wolf inside and out." He said with a weird smile. What the hell is he talking about? This is getting weir. I'm wondering why I ever came to this school. I stared at him like he was crazy. He laughed but this time taking a few steps toward me, while I took a few steps back.

"You see Bella; I've been waiting a long time to claim and to take what is rightfully mine." I took so many steps back that I backed up into the wall.

He began to hover over me. "And it's finally here; You are mine Bella you might not understand this now Bella, but you are mine and only mine" he said grabbing my chin. "Mine!"

I slapped his hand away from my chin. "I don't know you think you a-are, but I-I belong to no one."I said trying to act tough. I was scared out of my mind and ready to get out of this place. He growled and looked me dead in the eye with his black as night orbs.

"If you don't accept Bella, then I will have to go into some extreme measures to get you." He said in a serious tone. I ducked under his arms, unlocked the door, and ran as fast as I could away from the class room. I went the opposite direction to Kim and Cara .I didn't want to face them. I had enough weirdness for the day. I ran so hard that I was out of breath and sat down in an empty hallway. I could not comprehend what just happen back there. That was not the Jacob I remember when I was little. The other Jacob was sweet and protected me. This Jacob acted like he wanted to swallow me whole. It scared the shit out of me. I sat there thinking about what had just happened when suddenly; the light in the hallway was replaced by a dark shadow.

**Jared's POV (Kim meets Jared before going to dorm for school)**

I was sitting in the teacher/couples dorm thinking about my mate Kim. I called her cell telling her to come here immediately. A mate is always supposed to obey her master, even if they don't agree with what we say. There was a knock on the door. I sniff the air knowing her scent bynow. I open the door and there she was my beautiful Kim.

"Come in Kim glad you made it." placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hi Jared." she said in a small voice.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No it's nothing." she said shaking her head.

"Answer me now Kim", I said in a demanding voice.

"Well, you know my roommate Bella right?" she asked.

"Yes, I've heard of her continue."There was a rumor going around that she was Jacob's imprint and to my knowledge that was true.

"Well, I kind of figure that she is Jacob's mate that we or I should tell her about you guys, about what you are." Kim said nervously.

What is she kidding me there is no way in hell we should tell her

"it is not our place to tell her." That's totally the alpha's job and I'm not going to be punished for something you want to do. You are not to tell her do you understand me?" I said staring at Kim.

"Yes." she answered quietly.

"Now, this conversation is over go back to your dorm and if you say anything to Bella I swear it won't be pretty." I warned. "Remember I love you okay." I never like when I get this way with Kim nor have I ever hurt her, but if she did say something, my ass would be punished and so would hers. I had to warn her not to say anything.

"Okay, love you too, bye." she said half sad and half scared. The look in her eyes pained me to the core but I had to do it. If Kim told Bella, she would be disobeying me and Kim would have to be reprimanded.


	6. Classes, Strange Behavior, Oh My! Part 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is still reading and commenting on the story. I really appreciated and I am enjoying writing this. This is part two from last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write. **

**Betas: Mist/Noin**

**Classes, Strange Behavior, Oh My! Part 2**

**Bella Pov's **

I tremble in fear scared to look up. I took couple of breath's and look up. I gasped it was Embry. I stood up to face him. Part me wanted to run and find a way out of here, but the other part wanted to know why he was here what he wanted. We stared at each-other for a couple of minutes. I waited till he said something. "Hello Bella", Embry said with a smug face.

He must have talked to Jacob. "Hi Embry", I said confidently.

"So, how was class? Was it interesting?" Embry said.

"It was fine for the most part, anyway I have to go my next class ", I said gathering my things.

He put his hand on my shoulder and pushes me back gently.

"Wait a minute, I just want to talk to you", he said calmly.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella ducked under my arm, unlocked the door and left. I waited 5 minutes till she ran off just to give her some time, before I found her. I jogged down the hallway following Bella's scent. "Hey Jake", Leah called.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"What's got you in such a hurry", she looked curiously.

"None of your business Leah" I said pointedly.

"Jake, if this has to do with Swan being gone then coming back. Then yes it does have to do with all of us. You're supposed to be strong not weak. You need her now." Leah said confidently.

"That's why I'm trying to do, but she ran away from me after we had a chat in my classroom", I growled. Who said she could run away from her mate. If I wanted her to go away, I would have said so. It'll only pass this one time soon she would learn.

"Why, did she run away from you Jake? Did you tell her to?" she said.

"No Leah I did not tell her to run away from me. I told her some things have change and that "I'm a wolf inside and out", I said not telling her the rest.

"You told her what," Leah yelled at me.

"Do not yell at your Alpha Leah. And by the way she didn't get what I was saying," I said sternly.

"Sorry," she said rolling her eyes. Typically Leah, so I let it pass.

"And might I add if she didn't understand why did she runaway"

"I told her I've been waiting for her and told her she is mine, I like that she was scared". What is wrong with me? "You're ready to have your mate by your side. We are ready to claim her my wolf answered and I agreed.

**Bella's POV**

I tremble in fear scared to look up. I took couple of breath's and look up. I gasped it was Embry. I stood up to face him. Part me wanted to run and find a way out of here, but the other part wanted to know why he was here what he wanted. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes. I waited till he said something.

"Hello Bella," Embry said with a smug face. He must have talked to Jacob.

"Hi Embry", I said confidently.

"So, how was class, was it interesting?"

"It was fine for the most part, anyway I have to go my next class though," I said gathering my things.

He put his hand on my shoulder and pushes me back gently.

"Wait minute, I just want to talk to you", he said calmly.

"Okay; umm, what do you want to talk about," I ask sitting back down.

"This isn't my place to tell you this, but I wanna talk about Imprints," he said.

"Imprints?"

"Imprints are when someone finds their soul mate and becomes bound to that person for life and you Isabella Swan are someone's imprint," he said in a whisper.

I wanted to believe what Embry was saying but it was hard to believe. Never have I ever heard if this imprinting mess. It's nonsense to me; I was someone's imprint bound to them for life. No, I would not let this happen to me. I needed to find a way out of here back to Phoenix.

Now I have more questions that need answers too. "Embry what's wrong with Jake? He's changed so much, it scares me."

"Jacob is just very how I say possessive," he smirked.

He wasn't telling me the whole truth what happen to Jake. "Listen, I just want to know about how Jacob changed and what's going on around here."

"I understand you are curious, but there are some things I can't say. That is for the Alpha or the head of this school to tell you," he was speaking so low I could hardly here what he was saying.

"Well he needs help because I'm not a dog that comes when you call, okay."

"Bella I understand how you feel but it is what it is". Embry replied

"Yeah, whatever can I have and excuse since I'm practically late for my second class".

"Well, I'm your teacher so let's head out'." he helps me up and we walk to the classroom.

Wow he's a teacher too. We head into class and I notice that the classroom was huge with gray paint, while Jacob's room was covered in russet paint and I see Cara and Kim here already. I will have to talk with them later.

Embry introduces himself as Mr. Call and begins teaching. I still feel strange; these powers are starting to be release much more than normal. I needed to control them, before they got out of control. When Embry was teaching Jacob's words where going through my head one phrase in particular. "If you don't accept Bella I'm going to have to go to some extreme measures to get you."


	7. Bella's Surprise Visit

**Chapter 7 Bella's Surprise Visit**

**Betas: Mist, Noin and Danii Thanks girls Love Ya**

**Seth's POV**

Now, every single member of the pack has an imprint or mate except me, just another thing to add to my list. The mate less, never been kissed in their life nerdy Seth Clearwater. I'm the Nerdy /Gentleman of all the wolves, but that doesn't make me any less of a man; it just makes me a sweet caring wolf. Most of the pack goes through some extreme measures to get their mates when they don't accept the imprint. To me that's just plain bullshit. It drives their mate away instead of actually bringing their mate's to them. I also think I'm the wisest, but I wouldn't dare say that to our Alpha; he will partially rip my head off.

Our Alpha is always hothead and persistent. I remember when I was little Jacob used to look after me; he had a sweet side now he is just a hothead wolf-man. I guess that's his problem not mine. Down the hall, I see many girls heading towards me and as they all pass not a single one of them makes my soul stir or my heart flutter. Anger grows in me, why I can't find my imprint, why can I not have someone to laugh with, kiss, and make love too. Damn it! All I ask for is a girl as sweet, as caring, and as nerdy like me. Why is it so hard to find?

**Bella's POV**

My powers are really getting out of control. I can't even focus in school anymore, but I try my best to not think about it by walking around my dorm looking at the pictures of me when I was little. The dorm rooms where small, but enough for two people. I plopped on my bed in deep thought. I haven't seen or heard from Jacob. I'm starting to worry...for me. What happened in his classroom was beyond my comprehension. His words were dark, mysterious, and chilling. I had to prepare myself for whatever he threw at me. Knock. I sat up terrified thinking, what if that's him waiting for me to come and answer the door, waiting to take me away. The knocks became more urgent. I crept slowly to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Angela from science class. I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh okay". Angela, what would she want with me? I unlocked there door to see Angela there with a big smile on her face. Angela had waist length black hair, glasses, heart shaped-face, and a shy nerdy personality. Over all, she was a nice girl to be around.

"Hi you said you wanted to talk to me?" I said.

"Yes, can I please come in", She asked politely.

"Yes", I let her in then closed the door quickly.

"Is everything okay? You closed that door rather I how I say swiftly?"

"I'm alright I just don't want anyone to see me or come near me for that matter", I whispered.

"Oh well I'm here because I know your secret Isabella Marie Swan. I know that you have powers. Remember Bella in this school no one can keep a secret not even you".

I froze and a million questions went through my head. How did she know, who told her, did she look me up on up online? Did Jacob put her up to this? Damn him if he did. "H-How did y-you k-know," I stuttered.

"Bella I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to let you know that I have them to," My eyes widen with shock.

"Yes, I know you thought you were the only one with powers. I came here to help you with yours actually if you let me," she said confidently.

"Did Ja-," I was cut off quick. "No, Jacob Black didn't send me to spy on you, so just relax Bella this is only between me and you."

"How did you know about Jacob?" I asked. I was coming to realize that nothing is a secret in this college.

"Bella, I'm here for you; you do not need to know how I found out about Jacob," she said as she pushed up her glasses. I guess Angela is also a little sassy too."

So, can I help you or not Bella? Maybe, you and I can be best friends even," she said with a hopeful smile.

"Alright, but I want to know everything about you and how you really found out about me."

"Yes, I'll tell you everything. To be honest you are my first friend here at this school," she said shyly. "Oh well I'm a great friend. Trust me it's our powers that brings us together," I winked. I sat on my bed thinking I finally found a friend that I can trust and understand me. Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all...maybe.

**Amanda's Pov**

I arrived late for registering but I still got in for an unknown source. I know you're wondering why a Makah resident is going to a Quileute school. Well, that's easy, all reservation kids are allowed to attend other Rez's universities. I unpacked my things quickly and I looked at the time and notice I was going to be late for math class. I gathered my things and made my way to class just in nick of time. My handsome boyfriend walks in to teach. I know our relationship is a secret for now, but I like it.

I know you all wondering how I met Paul or Mr. Lahote. Well it was an accident. I was putting in an application in the front office and he walks in and looked my way and I was captured by him. While I continued to finish my application he came over and stood behind me with his arm wrapped arm around my waist. He looked over my shoulder at my application.

"Hi Amanda" he said in his sexy voice.

"Hi uum"

"Paul Lahote" he said while he kissed my cheek. we've been together ever since. Back to the present.

"Take out a pencil and paper and answer these five problems on the board," he said. I took out all the needed supplies and started working. I decided to get all the problems wrong instead of getting them right. I smirked knowing what Paul would do to me."

"Times up! Turn in your papers on my desk and go eat lunch. Make sure you are back at 1:00 or you will have to go the principal and you don't want to go there". No one ever wanted to go to the principal's office; I heard rumors of that room. I was the last one about to leave to room, before I was called by Paul.

"Amanda dear, can you come here a second". I walked to his desk with a swing of my hips. "Yes, sir", I said sitting on his desk with my legs spread out.

"Why are all your questions wrong. My mate will not be dumb," he said slamming his on the desk.

I jumped but that didn't stop me from trying to seduce him. I sat on his lap flipping my hair to my right shoulder. I began to grind lightly.

"I'm so sorry baby they were just so hard like your dick right now I just needed a-little guidance," I said batting my eyelashes.

He looked at me with hunger in my eyes.

"Can u help me with my problems babe. Like how does P go into A, maybe P goes into A with one firm thrust hitting all of sensitive pleasure spot while A is squeezing P tightly bringing P and A into the point of no return".

**Cara's Pov  
><strong> 

After meeting Kim and Bella for the first time. I felt good to have at least two friends. After the tour, I had one of * Bella's bodyguard* looking at me like he wanted to eat me. I was speechless as he came up to me and introduced himself as Quil. I told him my name and he never left my side after that. This is something desirable for some. I am mostly cheerful, happy go lucky person but I don't know what's going on. While I was listening to Bella and Kim's plan to go their separate ways. I was about to say something when Quil touched my chin and pulled my face to him and said 'mine' softly.

After saying our goodbyes, Quil grabbed my arm and we went to his apartment/dorm. I wanted to escape but something kept me from doing that. I thought to myself I'm not allowed here. We walked into his apartment dorm. It was fairly nice, with all the unmentionables you needed. He told me to sit on the couch, and I did. He came by me and sat down but not before talking my hand in his. His hands are hot. He began to speak.

"Cara I know this is scary for you, but I can help you with that" Quil said. "What are you talking a..." He kisses me, interrupting my question. Not being myself I kissed back. What is wrong with me, kissing guys I don't know and not caring one bit? Quil pulls away.

"What was that?" I asked. "You don't go and kiss me and think I'm going to let you." I said with conviction.

"I can do whatever I want with you. Everything will be explained now." Quil said. He starts to look in my eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off him. "I am a werewolf or shape shifter that protects La Push from our enemies which are vampires. Besides that duty. Wolves have mates, someone for them and only them. Someone who listens to the other knows what the other needs and that my dear is you. You are my mate and I'm not letting you go. I have some rules"

I nod my head in response.

"First, you are not allowed to touch another male. I get jealous and possessive easily. There others like me, you will know because I hang around them all the time. No one is to know this secret but the ones chosen. The girls in the circle will find out soon. If you don't keep this secret, I will have to punish you. For living arrangements you know live here, understood?" Quil said.

"Yes I understand" I said.

"Good you can call me Q or Quil. Now I want you to get your things from your old dorm and bring it here after your classes are over for today. Love you Cara."

After that talk, I was able to take my eyes away and got up and left, still in the daze about what happened. Classes are starting and I'm going to be late.

AN: So what did you think? Leave me some love with your lovely reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Original Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer of The Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement intended. The rest are mine.

**Chapter 8**

**Jake POV**

I am so disappointed in her, Sam. Maybe she needs time to adjust Sam said. Jake turns around and stares at him intently and says she has been away for too long. She doesn't believe me when I say things.

I want to kidnap Charlie Swan. "I don't won't nothing to do with this Sam replies back". Jake walks over to Sam and touches his shoulder you will or the pack will have no breaks on patrol.  
>"How do you want to do this kidnapping plan done?" Sam asked. Give me some time and I will discuss it with you later. "Jake, I really hope you know what you're doing. " Sam said as he leaves.<p>

"Bella, Bella, Oh Bella, I love these games, but it's going to stop" said while looking at her picture.

**Nicole POV**

I arrived in a car through the gate. "Wow this place is huge. I know you are wondering who I am. Well my name is Nicole Michaels and I am 15 years old, 5'1 in height, my hair is a dark brown close to black, my eyes are blue gray. I know I'm too young to be accepted. I received a letter of acceptance, and I didn't apply. My parents did for me. Well you see I'm a very exceptional student, I graduated high school early and may parents said La Push University will be the best school for me and that's how I'm here.

I got out of the car and headed towards the admissions office. I walked up to the desk, , "Hi, welcome to LU, How may I help you?" the lady said. "My name is Nicole Michaels and I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said. She goes through her computer finds my name and prints out my schedule. "Oh yes, here is your schedule," grabbing it from the printer on the side. "Thank you," I said while taking the paper from her. "You'll be in a dorm 1725 in the singles dorm" I took the key off the counter and grabbed my luggage and headed out the door, to the dorm. Not paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into a guy "Oh, I'm sorry" I apologized. "No I'm sorry," he said while helping me up. "My name is Nicole and yours is" I asked. "Colin, the name is Colin, nice to meet you, said while shaking her hand. "Can I help you with your luggage?" he said looking at my load. "Only if you don't mind" I said back. He then grabbed my luggage and led me into the door and into the elevator to the 17th floor. When the elevator stopped, we got off and he walked me to my room and he led me inside. "Thank you again" I said. "No problem, since it was my fault bumping into you," he chuckled. "I got to head to class, so will I see you around?" he asked. "I guess I will" I said nicely and I waved goodbye as he left out the door.

**Seth POV**

Heading to class, with books in hand, I got there in no time. I sat down in my normal seat waiting for class to start. Maybe, just maybe, It'll be better today. I turned my attention towards the door and there walks in this Beauty. I haven't seen before. She walks by everyone and sits next to me, I feel honored. I'm staring at her wholeheartedly. She then turns to look at me and my whole world stops, my world now revolves around her, making her happy, us being together. Wait a minute. I've imprinted. The look on her face looks shocking as well.

**Angela POV**

This can't be happening, I can't be imprinted on. What if he like the rest, possessive, mean and controlling. I decided to speak. "Hi" I said to the boy sitting on my left.

**Seth POV**

This beautiful creature just spoke to me. "Hi um" said being nervous. "Angela" the angel said. "Seth" I replied back. She, I mean Angela seems to be trying to read me. "Angela I promised I'm not like all the other guys around here, I know how to treat a lady, I'm not controlling or nothing like that." Angela looked surprise when I said all of that but she seems to be cautious of this, which is understandable. I'll show here I'm different. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

**A/N: Well readers tell me what you think. I know I haven't updated lately but it takes times. Reviews keep me going.**


End file.
